I hope I'm Happy
by techygirlsrox
Summary: This story takes place after the great Friday Night Dinner in Friday Nights are for fighing!
1. I might want to stay here

**A/ N This takes place after Friday Nights are for fighting, what happens with Rory and Logan after they get back together. **

"So, that was an interesting night." Rory said standing in front of the Gilmore house. There'd been a whirldwin of emotions that night at the Gilmore house. All from Shria Huntzberger to Lorlei and Chris not getting married when they had Rory.

"Yeah well they might as well Shoot us booth now so we don't have to come back next week or..." Said Lorlei

"Well I'm not the one who called them." Said Rory cutting her off

"Hey, what happened to thank you mother for creating me."

"Sorry I'd say it but that'd give you more reasons to talk, or become more like Grandma." Rory said in her ha I can fight back too voice.

"You know you send a girl to Yale and she can't even be nice to mommey."

"Hmm, Well we probably shouldn't just keep standing here because with our luck grandma will come out here and insist on coming in for a second desert." She said then they both walked back to their cars.

"So are you going to come home tonight, or does mommey get lucky to see her kid for the whole weekend." Lorlei said opening the door to her jeep

"Actually I was thinking about staying at Yale this weekend because you know." Rory said opening the door to her car.

"Okay, why is Paris and Having one of her redecorating fits and you want to hold down your ground."

"No actually ahh Logan and I got back together last night so I went to spend time with him you know." Said Rory hoping for a good responce from her mother

"So dinner went well." Asked Lorlei with a smile on her face

"Actually dinner really didn't go at all."

"They were having a crisis at the paper and I kind of took over and Logan kind of saved it all so. I don't know I think I'm happyI'm happy." Said Rory happy that Logan might dinally get on her mothers good side

"Well kid, ha, maybe I want to stay here tonight." Lorlei said with a depressed look on her face

" Mom whats wrong?" Rory asked, concerned about her mother

"Its just about Luke's kid, I mean it seems like he doesn't want me to know her, or her to know me. I mean look at you I think I can be a good influence on a teenage girl and I don't think that he wants to get married to me anymore."

"Mom you should just talk to him, tell him about how you feal about April. Plus about the wedding. He had to wait so long for you he loves you and wants to be with you." Rory said trying really hard to comfort her mom

" I know its just we're supposed to get married and I don't think we are. He's so into postponing the wedding. I don't want to I wanna get married on June third." Lorlei said in one of her saddened voice.

"Mom talk to him. He's Luke. The one time he was married he was married for two months."

" I guess well you should go, just make sure Logan doesn't have a kid will ya hun?" Back to her silly voice, the Lorlei we all have learned and loved.

"I will now go and **_talk_** to your _fiance._ Okay. I love you Mom!" Rory said in a pleading voice

" Okay kid talk to you later." Lorlei said getting in her car. Rory followed her mother, until they reached the end of the Gilmore driveway. Rory was sad for her mom, she loved Luke so much. Rory got a little mad at Luke. Did he not want Lorlei to be involved with April, or was he just scared. Poor guy, Poor Mom. Rory felt bad to leave her mother, but she really wanted to be with Logan, she missed him. She was so glad that he proved himself again. She was going to suprise him. She turned on the radio, since it would be a good twenty minutes untill she go back to campus.

One of her favorites, Gavin DeGraw's Follow Through, perfect. She turned the radio off.

_Oh, this is the start of something good, Don't you agree?_

_I haven't felt like this in so many moons You know what I mean? And we can build through this destruction As we are standing on our feet _

_So, since you want to be with me You'll have to follow through_

_With every word you say And I, all I really want is you_

_You to stick around I'll see you everydayBut you have to follow throughYou have to follow through_

_These reeling emotions they just keep me alive They keep me in tune_

_Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire this is for you Am I too obvious to preach it? You're so hypnotic on my heart_

_So, since you want to be with me You'll have to follow through With every word you say And I, all I really want is you You to stick around I'll see you everyday But you have to follow through You have to follow through You have to follow through You're gonna have to follow Oh, this is the start of something good Don't you agree?_

She Pulled into a parking spot next to Logan's apartment building. She was excited to see him. She'd really missed being with him. She loved him, really really did.

She got out of her car to walk into his building. However she wasn't all that thrilled when she saw who was there.

A/N- Okay thats it for chapter 1. Not any Rory and Logan in this one, but I wanted some mother daughter action. SO any ideas would be great! Please Rewriew! And did anyone else HATE the ending for last weeks episode?


	2. Just Tell Her

A/N Okay second chaper hope you guys enjoy by the way the lyrics from the first chapter was Gavin DeGraw "Follow Through"

She got out of her car to walk into his building. However she wasn't all that thrilled when she saw who was there.

She saw Finn's car parked there. She probably shouldn't be too suprised. Logan knew she had dinner at the grandparents tonight. He was totally allowed to be with his friends. It was probably just Finn and Colin. She liked Finn and Colin, they were pretty cool guys.

As she rode up the elevator she really really hoped that there wern't girls in Logans room. _No he wouldn't do that to me. HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME! Calm down Rory._ Just as she heard a wonderful singing voice. William Hung, he'd be better but it was no other then Finn.

Rory knocked on the door and she saw a suprised look on Logans face.

"Hey." he said as he leaned in for a kiss." It took around 10 seconds. She'd missed these so much.

" So what are you doing here?" He asked rubbing her arm

"Well I thought I'd suprise you, and mmaybe spend some time together." She said looking and Colin and Finn, and giving him one of her looks, the look that made Logan need to comit to her.

" Colin Finn OUT!" Logan said in one of his sarcastic loves

"What?" Colin sturred, they were playing video games. They had there don't bug us and go the hell away look.

Logan and Rory lauhged then Logan gave Rory a quick kiss, and a rub on the arm. He walked over to Colin and whispered something. Then walked back to Rory and gave her a smirk.

"What The Bloody Hell!" Finn screamed when Colin turned off the video game, then put the game neatly back in the case and walked towrds Rory and Logan. Finn got up and said,

"Look dude you should frickin' just tell her, god and Logan won't have anything against us, so we can stay here."

"Do you seriously think that I don't have anything over you Finn?" Logan said with a huge smirk on his face. Rory was just watching all of this smiling and shaking her head.

"Well at least I'm not in love with Julia (**I was going to Steph, but I saw Julia in Jews and Chineese Food and loved her! Plus there hasn't been that much Steph at all)**, a girl thats supposed to be one of ALL of our friends." answered Finn looking at Colin

"Or better yet we could tell Rosmary about how Finn sometimes screams her name in his sleep." Colin said getting back at Finn

"Or better yet we could continue this argument at somesort of Bar." Loga said trying to get his impact on the fight

"Why Logan are you going to cry some more." Finn said in his thick Australian accent.

"You mean, Wow look how Finn's going to cry as he's getting band from my xbox." Logan said with a pushy look on his face. Logan was worried he knew he'd cried a little when he broke up with Rory, expecially that night. The night that Jack, or Jess wich one was it?

"Logan I can just come back tommorow." Rory said getting into the argument, she knew she didn't want to, but oh well.

"Ace, come on." Logan said with a smirk on his face.

Finally the guys left. WOW it took a long time to get out of there. But just when they thought they were clear they heard Finn singing the chorus of Because of You, by none other then Finn.

_Because of you he never strayed to far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you he learned to play on the safe side so I dont get hurt _

_Because of you he try his hardest just to forget everything around him_

_Because of you he dont know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you he's ashamed of my life, because its empty _

_Because of you, he is afraid _

_Because of you _

_Because of you_

Finn was definitly one of a kind. Both Rory and Logan thought as they looked at eachother.

A/N Okay thats it, I know not much Rogan but I love Finn and Colin, but next chapter more, I PROMISE! BYE YALL!


End file.
